On Earth Without Him
by SoapyWater813
Summary: Steven has turned himself in, and all the gems (plus Connie!) are all really upset. Told in Connie’s POV (I am my mom - Kevin Party). The characters of this story are owned by Rebecca Sugar.


I'm in shock. I knew that Steven would try to protect us, but I didn't know that he would do that by turning himself in! I blink back tears. I will never forgive him for this. The gems and I wade back to shore, all of us crying our eyes out. "Why would he do this?" Pearl bawls. "He has no chance against the Diamonds, who knows what they'll do to him?" "When I get my hands on that little punk..." Amethyst growls through her tears. Garnet just sighs. "What will we do without him? Who's going to amaze us with his gem abilities? And more importantly..." Garnet trails off, crying through her visor. "Who's going to make us happy again?" She cries, her voice breaking. Suddenly, her gems glow and Garnet unfuses, revealing a crying Ruby and a bawling Sapphire. "Sapphire, it's going to be okay." Ruby says, hugging Sapphire through her tears. Sapphire wipes her eye. "Thanks, Ruby." She says, but there's an undertone in her voice. Like she's looked into the future and saw nothing good. I wipe my tears away, but they keep coming. I take a shakey breath through my tears. "We can't just sit here and mourn Steven." I say, standing up. "We have to find a way to help him and get him back." Pearl nods. "Connie's right. There's an old drop ship near the Beta Kindergarten. If we can get it working, then we might be able to fly to Homeworld." The gems nod and stand up (Ruby and Sapphire were too distressed to fuse). We walk back to the temple to see Greg sitting on the porch steps. "Guys!" He shouts, getting up. Then he falters. "Where's Steven?" Pearl starts crying again. "He turned himself in." Ruby says through tears. Greg blinks, tears forming in his eyes. "Schtu-ball... no... I almost lost him once, I can't lose him again!" Greg buries his head in his hands. Pearl walks over and sits next to him. "We're going to get a drop ship and fly to where he's being taken. Would you like to help us?" Greg nods and we walk into the temple. Ruby and Sapphire form Garnet once more and all of us step onto the warp pad and warp into the Beta Kindergarten.

We arrive at the Beta Kindergarten and step off the warp pad. Pearl leads us to a fallen drop ship and Amethyst tears away some vines and slams her hand on the button. The door opens and we go inside to see everything busted and broken. Pearl sighs in defeat. "Who was I kidding, we're never going to get this thing to fly." Amethyst puts her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "P, it will be alright. We just have to power through our tears." I walk over to the control panel and blow the dust off, coughing. Greg appears next to me. "This thing looks kind of like a car and a plane mashed together. I wonder..." he pulls off a panel and starts tinkering with some pipes and wires. Suddenly, the screens flicker and the ship hums softly. The gems run over. "What did you do?" Pearl asks in disbelief. "Well, if you're in the van business, you have to know how to Hotwire a car. I took my best guess on some of the wires." Garnet smiles. "It's a good start. Let's get this thing flying and save Steven."

**_Time skip (maybe like a day or two later? I dunno) _**

As time flies by, we get more and more stressed and the ship is only seeing small progress, and it's nowhere near ready to fly. After a while of doing everything we can (but still accomplishing nothing) we warp back to to temple in defeat. "This is hopeless!" Pearl cries, stepping off the warp pad. "We'll never get that drop ship to fly! Who knows what they're doing to Steven! (Hi, Steven) What are we going to do-" Pearl falters when she sees Steven standing next to Lion, wearing a smile I never thought I would see again. "I'm back!" He says shyly. At first, no one moves. Then Greg runs over and hugs his son, both of them crying as the rest of us dogpile on top of them. Soon, all of us are crying (well, Pearl and Amethyst are bawling) tears of joy.

When we finally let go of Steven, Amethyst grabs him and puts him in a wrestlers' hold. "You little punk! Do you know how worried we've all been!?" Before long, Amethyst's toughness turns into tears and she releases Steven. Pretty soon, Steven's crying as well. "I missed all of you guys so much. I'm sorry for turning myself in. I just thought...well...I thought that it was for the greater good." Garnet sighs and picks up Steven, crushing him in a hug. When she finally lets go, she unfuses, causing Ruby and Sapphire to scream angrily, cry, and hug him all at the same time. Pearl's reaction was much calmer than I thought. She only hugged him for 5 minutes instead of 10. I sigh and walk out the door and lean on the railing. I'm glad he's back, but I can't help but feel a little betrayed. Steven and I...we're a team, aren't we?

**_Time skip (about 2 weeks later)_**

I walk out of the barbershop, happy with my new haircut. I take out my phone and read Steven's text messages. I miss him, and I feel bad for leaving him in the dark for so long, but I don't know if I'm ready to contact him just yet. I put my phone back into my pocket. I'll text him later when I'm ready. "Ew, what happened to your hair?" Asks a voice behind me that I know all too well. I turn around slowly, trying to control my anger. "Kevin." It's him, all right. From his smirk all the way down to his boots. I sigh. "What do you want?" Kevin runs his hands through his hair. "I wanted to invite you to a party." I glare at him. "Why? So I can form Stevonnie?" Kevin nods. "Of course. I wouldn't invite you for any other reason. My party definitely won't be lame, but Stevonnie will make it even better than it could be." I grit my teeth. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you that without Steven, Stevonnie can't-" "Yeah, yeah." He interrupts, waving his hand. "I'll invite the other kid. So are you coming or not?" I bite my lip. If Steven's going to be invited... "Fine." I say grudgingly. Kevin turns on his heel and walks off, satisfied. I get a bad taste in my mouth. Why did I agree?


End file.
